miyavifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gitarre
Die Gitarre ist heute Miyavis wichtigstes (Arbeits)Instrument. Hier möchten wir diese genauer vorstellen. Wie Miyavi zur Gitarre kam Nachdem Miyavis Traum vom Fußball geplatzt war, wurde er eine Zeit lang kriminell, ehe er dann zur Gitarre stieß. Er spielte als erstes nur "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do". Beim Spiel hatte er dann wie er sagt eine Vision von sich auf der Bühne vor einem Millionenpublikum und fand so für sich einen neuen Traum. Er beschrieb es ähnlich dem Gefühl, wie, als er das erste Mal Fußball spielte. Miyavi entschied für sich, die Leute und sich selbst anstelle mit dem Fußball spiel nun mit der Gitarre glücklich zu machen. Von der Band zum Solokünstler Von 1999 bis 2002 war Miyavi rein als Gitarrist (und Backgroundsänger) für die Band due'le quartz tätig. Musikalisch ließ die Band sich am ehesten in die Richtung Rock mit leichten Heavy-Metal-Einschlägen einordnen. Nach der Trennung der Band schlug Miyavi Solopfade ein. Dafür wurde Miyavi nun auch als Sänger tätig- jedoch blieb er der Gitarre treu und stand stets weiterhin mit ihr auf der Bühne, wenn auch seltener. Er sagte selbst, er machte eine Pause von der Gitarre, um sich lieber auf den Gesang zu konzentrieren. Als der gut genug war in seinen Augen, kehrte er zur Gitarre zurück. Jedoch veränderte sich seine Musik: Von harter Rockmusik, die er auch weiterhin anschlagen konnte, spielte Miyavi nun auch popigere Musik. Im Jahr 2006 verzeichnete sich ein Akkustischer Stil in Miyavis Musik, bevor er in Amerika -mit Gitarre- u.a. auch als Straßenmusiker unterwegs war. 2007 war er im musikalischen Projekt S.K.I.N. außerdem als deren Gitarrist tätig. Später ging sein musikalischer Stil auch noch in Blues oder R'n'B und weitere Richtungen. Miyavi selbst ordnet seine Musik in kein Genre ein sondern macht die Musik, die ihm selbst am Herzen liegt. Während er der Gitarre als Instrument treu bleibt, hat er seine Modelle über die Jahre immer wieder geändert. Der Besondere Stil Miyavi ist mittlerweile dafür bekannt, auf eine ganz besondere Art und Weise Gitarre zu spielen. Er hat sich seinen ganz eigenen Stil kreiirt: Miyavi hat dafür u.a. Elemente aus dem Bass-Spiel und dem Shamisenspiel einfließen lassen. Doch angefangen hat er nach eigener Aussage ganz normal: "Ich spielte normal. Nur ganz normale Songs, wie etwa Smoke on the Water." Während des Spiels dachte er jedoch, während er langsam besser wurde, über viele große Namen wie Yngwie, Steve Vai nach und überlegte, ob er spielen wollte wie sie. http://comiyavigermany.blogspot.de/2014/02/freeworld-interview-2011-teil-10.html Freeworld Interview 2011 Miyavi beschäftigte sich mit 7-Saitigen Gitarren, stellte aber bald fest, dass es auch viele andere Gitarrenspieler gab, die dies taten. Dann kam die Pause von der Gitarre in seiner Solokarriere: "Ich hatte nicht viel Erfahrung mit dem Singen, also fokusierte ich mich mehr auf das Singen. Wenn ich im Begriff war, ein Sänger zu sein, das Publikum würde zuerst mit meinem Gesang glücklich sein. Also nahm ich eine Pause von der Gitarre, um mich auf das Singen zu fokussieren. Jeden Tag von Abends bis Morgens übte ich und übte ich, immer wieder, hatte dabei Gedanken von Selbstzweifeln, aber ich machte weiter und weiter. Und dann kam ich zu einem Punkt, an dem ich mich selbst mit meinem Singen ausdrücken konnte und es war in Ordnung, zur Gitarre zurückzugehen." Zur gleichen Zeit begann Miyavi, darüber nachzudenken, weltweit auf Tour zu gehen. Und er dachte darüber nach, Elemente von Bass und Shamisen einzubringen- nun entwickelte sich seine Slapping-Methode. Miyavi sah sich u.a. das Bassspiel von Chirolyn, Larry Graham, Marcus Miller, Louis Johnson an. Miyavi: "Wenn ich das in mein Gitarrenspiel einbringen könnte, wie eine Art Shamisen, gemixt mit ein bisschen Funk, dann gäbe es ein wenig Wertschätzung für einen Japanischen Typen der so spielt. Gitarren, Schlagzeug, Mode, Hip Hop, Kleidung, alles von Übersee ist heutzutage wichtig und sie sind immer einen Schritt in den Trends voraus. Ich will nicht sagen das das schlecht ist, aber was können wir tun, um in unserem eigenen Spielfeld zu spielen? Alles was wir haben, ist EnkaSchlagermusik. Gut, das ist nicht alles was wir haben, aber Enka, für einen Typen wie mich, der Gitarre Jahre über Jahre gespielt hat.. und ich hatte es mir in den Kopf gesetzt, dass ich leben und sterben würde mit dem Spielen der Gitarre, also konnte ich es nicht aufgeben. Dennoch, ich hatte über einige Grenzen nachzudenken, etwas, was nur ein zielloser Typ aus Tokyo tun kann, und das ist, wie der Style entstand." Was außerdem zu Miyavis besonderem Stil gehört, ist, dass er nicht mit einem Plektrum die Gitarrenseiten anschlägt, sondern mit den blanken Fingern. Dafür nutzt er meist jedoch spezielle, durchsichtige künstliche Fingernägel. Der Samurai-Gitarrist Heute ist Miyavi unter der Bezeichnung "Samurai Gitarrist" ('Samurai Guitarist') bekannt. Diese Bezeichnung stammt von Fans. Er selbst nennt es nun ein Schlüsselwort, beharrte ursprünglich gar nicht auf diese Bezeichnung: "Es ist einfach etwas, was ein Fan in einem anderen Land begann zu sagen. Sie nannte mich „Samurai Guitarist“. Zuerst war es ein bisschen peinlich, aber eigentlich klang es cool. Eine Menge Gitarristen, die mich beeinflussten, spielten Blues. Robert Johnson, SONHOUSE, B.B. King... Gut, der Gitarrist, den ich respektiere oder zu dem ich am Meisten aufsehe, ist Stevie Ray Vaughan, aber in ihnen allen fühle ich den Samurai Geist. Sie sind Ausländer, aber ich fühle die Verbindung bei ihnen, dass sie würdig sind, eine Gitarre in ihren Händen anstelle eines Schwertes, und das zu nutzen, um die Welt zu übernehmen. Das erschien mir sehr ehrfürchtig. Sie nutzten diese Art Wort auch, um sich selbst zu beschreiben. Und ich fühle diesen Samuraigeist auch in anderen Leuten." Wie ein Samurai sein Schwert nutze, so wolle er seine Gitarre nutzen. Nicht, um jemanden damit zu verletzen, sondern um die Menschen mit seiner Musik umzuwerfen. =Gitarren= 3 3 34t Taylor T5 https://youtu.be/q9av-NWRQNw Ein Modell, das von der Firma Taylor stammt. Kategorie:Zur Person Miyavi